


Don't Think Twice

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, FFXValentines Exchange 2019, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, delivery boy prompto, side of gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Noctis has a ridiculous crush on the guy who delivers food to them every Friday night. Gladio and Ignis aren't helping.





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Followmeintotheshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/gifts).



> This is for the ffxv valentines exchange!! Thanks for the fun prompt, and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Gladnis/Promptis or both.  
> One of these characters orders Chinese takeout to be delivered every friday. Last week's fortune cookie predicted romance in the near future. It's Friday night again and the doorbell rings..

“It was _him_ again, wasn’t it?” Gladio asked from the couch.

Noctis did a few acrobatic feats as he tried not to drop the entire bag of food he had just grabbed from the totally not super cute delivery guy. He walked over to the coffee table, not making eye contact with Ignis or Gladio.

“Who?” Noctis tried to play it off and focused on pulling the containers of food out of the bag.

“The blondie who always delivers our food on Friday nights - Prompto? Right?”

Noctis grabbed his glass and nearly ran to the kitchen to get some soda. He debated for a hot second if it would be too obvious if he stuck his head in the freezer to cool off.

“Oh, him? We’re just on his route or something I’m sure. It’s a job after all.”

“Suuuure,” he could hear Gladio’s smirk and he decided _fuck it_ and proceeded to stick his head in the freezer anyways.

“Ah, so it was him,” Ignis chimed in and Noctis wanted to just melt into the floor or slam the door to the freezer on his head, either way.

“Yes, Prompto delivered our food again big deal,” he finally walked back into the living room and flopped onto the couch. “Since you guys are being jerks, I get to pick the movie.”

The other two groaned and Noctis smiled triumphantly as he selected a sick looking anime movie he knew the others would absolutely hate and grabbed his box of food.

It didn’t matter he had a stupid crush on the super cute delivery guy who had been the one to get their food the last _month_. They had never even said more than a few words to each other every time, and okay _maybe_ last week their fingers had brushed when he took the bag but -

“Are you going to eat your food or let sit there with it in front of your mouth?” Ignis snickered, and Noct cleared his throat and took a bite.

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

“Aw, leave him alone Iggy,” Gladio leaned against Ignis and nuzzled against his shoulder, “he’s just got it bad.”

“Fair, we’ve all been there.” Ignis kissed the top of Gladio’s head, and Noctis made a gagging sound.

“I’m trying to eat here gross.”

“Hmm.”

Their usual comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the movie, and he was pleased that the others seemed at least mildly interested in it. Usually Noctis actually didn’t care about the way Ignis and Gladio acted around him - they’d been together since high school, so it wasn’t anything new. But something about tonight was getting under his skin. He tried to push it down, deep into the back of his mind.

The movie ended, and therefore it was time for the silly prophecy cookies. They were cheesy af but like everything else, it had become a kind of tradition among them since they ordered from the same place every week.

“Okay, ready?” Noctis held his own up and confirmed the others had a cookie in hand

“Go!” Gladio shouted and they popped open the little cookies, pulling out their prophecies written on small pieces of paper.

Gladio laughed, Ignis rolled his eyes, and Noctis just. Stared.

 _“_ Sometimes, you can’t think everything out. You have to listen to your heart.”

Noctis let himself fall back against the couch.

“Huh,” Ignis said.

“Ya,” Gladio agreed.

Noctis narrowed his eyes at them both. “What.”

“Ours say the same.” Ignis flipped his over, as did Gladio.

“What the hell? That’s weird.”

“Guess the oracles _really_ wanted to makes sure someone got the message.” Gladio laughed and nudged Ignis. “I mean, _sometimes you can’t think everything out...in bed_...right?”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Do you ever think things out?”

“Excuse me! Remember that time you came home and I had already --”

“Ohmygod” Noctis got up and started to clean the table off, “can you guys wait until you get home to argue about your sex life please.”

“But, seriously,” Ignis stood up and followed Noctis in to the kitchen. “This is strange. Perhaps someone tampered with our order?”

“Ooh, you mean like,” Gladio slid in behind him, chin on Ignis’s shoulder, and they both stared as Noctis turned and leaned against the counter. “Someone wanted to make sure our princess got that note?”

“Quite.”

A feigned gasp from Gladio. “I wonder who that could be?”

Noct wanted nothing but to sleep. He moved past them to his bedroom. “Good night don’t let the door knock you on your ass on the way out.”

They both just chuckled. “Night Noct.”

 

* * *

 

Another Friday night, another order from Surgate’s Beanmine.

Noctis placed the order from the kitchen on his phone - he watched the app as the order processed, and then within seconds -

_~Prompto has grabbed your request! See you in 30 minutes, kupo!~_

Noctis squeezed the phone. He did but also didn’t want to let his imagination run. Kupo Dash was a service that hired basically independent contractors - people were in the area and then would get a notification about the order near them, and could choose to pick it up or not. And somehow every Friday, this guy, Prompto, was there, and always managed to grab their order.

And then the message in the cookies the week before…

He looked over himself and decided it wasn’t worth risking that he was probably making shit up. He rushed into his bedroom to change clothes. Instead of his usually baggy pants and tee, he threw on a pair of his ripped up skinny jeans and a dark shirt he knew clung to him well. He then hopped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, got some gel in his hair so his eyes weren’t hidden under his bangs, and a few sprays of cologne. He inspected himself in the mirror and let out a breath.

It would have to do.

He sat on the couch, right leg bouncing with nervous energy. He looked at his phone.

_~Prompto has picked up your order and is on the way! Kupo!~_

He leaned back and looked around the room. Everything seemed neat but not like. Terribly neat. Lived in and comfortable neat. Acceptable levels of neat.

The door knocked and he shot up so fast he banged his shin on the coffee table. He cursed and hopped around, then another set of knocks got him to nearly slide to the door.

He completely forgot to make sure he didn’t seem like an idiot before throwing the door open way too enthusiastically and caught the way bright blue eyes framed by glasses widened -

“Hello!” Noctis shouted and then winced. He tried to lean against the door and catch his breath but…

But he wasn’t ready for _this_.

Prompto looked...well he had his glasses on which he usually did, but tonight his hair was done up a bit out of his face as well, framing his glasses, and Noctis could see more freckles covering his face.

And he wasn’t wearing his usual sweatshirt and jeans - he wore a soft looking shirt that hung low under his collarbones and a leather jacket, and _fuck_ Noctis was _not ready._

“Uh, hello? Noctis?” Prompto’s voice knocked Noctis out of probably looking like a creeper, standing there in his door breathing heavy. This was going terribly. Cool.

“Oh ya, uhm. Hey. Thanks,” He took the bag, and their fingers once again brushed against each other as he did.

“Only two tonight?” Prompto asked, a small shake in his voice that made Noctis nearly drop everything.

“Huh?” He let the bag hang at his side.

“You usually order...uh for three.” He shifted and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and Noctis had to fight hard not to stare since it drew his attention to his stomach. “Just noticed the diff.”

“Oh uh, well, actually. It’s um. Just me, tonight.” He looked at his own feet, and then cursed at himself and forced his brain to let him look up to look at Prompto.

Who was just staring.

_Fuck_

“Oh, well, uh, have a good chill night, then!” He nodded, and after another second of both of them staring, he turned and walked away.

Noct watched as he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Then he hung his head and slowly stepped back into his apartment, closing the door. He set the food on the counter and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to his chat with Gladio and Ignis of _well that went as terribly as anticipated_ and then put his phone face down, not really in the mood to hear them poking fun at him for fucking this up.

It was going to be an eat his feelings kind of night.

There was a knock at the door.

He looked in the peephole and it was Prompto again, and he was messing with his hair, tugging at the strands hanging on either side of his face and adjusting his jacket.

Noctis wasn’t sure why he was back but he whispered a _thank you_ to the gods and a _you got this_ to himself before opening the door again. “Hey?”

“Hey! I forgot to give you your receipt.” He held out the small piece of paper, and Noctis took it while not looking away.

“Thanks,” they both stared again and Noctis was sure that his pulse was probably echoing in the hallway.

“Listen-”

“Do you wanna come in?”

They both froze up. Then Prompto let out a small laugh. “Dinner for two, huh?”

“I...ya. Um, if you can? Or want to. I’m not creepy I swear just. Not good at this.”

Prompto smiled, but he was also chewing on his bottom lip and it was so cute Noctis wanted to scream.

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer who lures people in with food?”

“I mean, I’m not?”

“Sound like something a serial killer would say.”

He was pretty sure this was the way he was getting rejected, so he took a step back into his place. “Fine, forget it -” he made to close the door, because of course Prompto wouldn’t just _go into a stranger’s house_ what the fuck was he thinking.

But a hand stopped the door from closing, and Prompto was so close, looking right at him. “I’m kidding.”

Noctis straightened up, opened the door and stepped to the side. Prompto walked in past him and slowly toed off his shoes. Noctis walked into the kitchen.

Okay, he did it, he fucking...fuck now what.

“You uh, can just get comfortable on the couch -I mean, have a seat. On the couch. I’ll get…” he took in a deep breath. “Do you want water, soda, iced tea?”

Thank fuck Ignis kept his fridge stocked.

“Water!” Prompto shouted.

“With or without gas?”

“Wait, you have fizzy water?”

“I have a machine that...makes it fizzy?”

“Oh shit that’s fancy as fuck. Gimme that.”

Noctis laughed. “You got it.”

He got their drinks and carried the bag of food on his arm. Prompto sat at the end of the couch, leaning against of the armrest, and was already browsing a list of shows.

“Interesting taste.”

“We hang out here a lot so everyone’s shit is on my account.”

Prompto grinned. “Sounds fun.”

“They’re alright.” Noctis sat down and got the food set out. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind the food since I just. Ordered two of what I usually eat. Just in case.”

Prompto studied him, eyebrow raised. “You thought this through.”

Noctis sat back with his box of rice and sweet chicken. “Well ya. I didn’t think...you know. I wasn’t sure. How this would go. I wasn’t sure I read the room. Or hallway.”

Prompto picked up his carton and then continued browsing with his other hand. “Well, for what it’s worth, I appreciate the company, at least. I don’t uh, have many friends. Oh man can we watch this -” the cursor had stopped on a movie called Planet Eos.

“Oh, sure?” He had seen the ads for it but hadn’t picked it up because it seemed just like a boring nature show, but the way Prompto’s eyes just lit up he really couldn’t say no.

“Ohemgee thank you, I have been dying to see this.”

Noct pauses mid bite. “Wait, you don’t have TV?”

Prompto shook his head. He set down the remote and leaned back, food in hand. “Naw, I mean. Come on you think I’m working this job because I have a surplus of income?”

Noctis worried the inside of his cheek. He realized in a heartbeat how his situation looked compared to Prompto probably. Big apartment, orders take out every Friday, big TV. Fizzy water.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be - let’s watch! I’m so excited.”

They both sat back, and since Prompto had taken the edge, Noctis kept a good distance between them, taking that as some sort of sign, for now. The show was beautiful, he had to admit and it was cool how into it Prompto was. He commented on the lenses they had to use or how they had to be set up to catch the shots they were able to somehow get, and sometimes would just sigh at soft moments.

Noctis held onto his food for dear life for as long as he could because he just wanted to kiss this guy _bad_.

Halfway through, they had finished their food, and Noctis cleaned up the table without pausing. He got everything tossed away and took a few breaths. If anything, it felt...comfortable. To just hang out with Prompto.

Maybe there was that at least.

But there was the month of picking up orders. And the cookies. And just. _Him._

He stepped back out into the living room with a pitcher of fizzy water for refills and nearly dropped it.

Prompto still sat on the couch, but he had moved, sitting more near where Noctis had been, arm propped up on the back.

And he had taken off his jacket. His arms were also covered in freckles, and his wrists were wrapped with thin almost rope looking bracelets.

_Okay. okay._

He walked over and set the water down after refilling their glasses. And then sat down in his spot.

He let his body bump Prompto’s arm and when he didn’t move, he tucked himself under said arm.

Prompto’s arm shifted, fingers grazing his shoulder. His pulse fucking skyrocketed.

“This okay?” Prompto whispered, but neither of them looked at each other, staying focused on the screen featuring flamingos eating. Or drink. whatever.

“Ya,” Noctis somehow managed to say. They kept watching like that, and eventually Noctis felt his body grow heavy thanks to the food and his body calming down. He let his head fall back a little, his body melt a little more against Prompto, and the soft voice of the narrator lulled him to close his eyes.

When he woke up, he heard music that sounded like a credits soundtrack, and noticed immediately he was no longer sitting up.

Very much the opposite - somehow he had ended up laying on top of Prompto, head tucked into his neck. He let his eyes open and Prompto shifted under him with a yawn.

“Your eyelashes are tickling me.”

“Wha..”

“Ah, you passed out and just kept leaning on me. So I laid down and you just. Wrapped around me.” Prompto let out a small laugh. “It was kind of hard to fight you at that point, sorry.”

Noctis blushed but...he was so comfortable. Like he fit there, tucked against Prompto on the couch.

“Naw, I’m sorry. Want me to...”

“It’s ok, I kept watching the movie. And you’re good, it’s comfy.”

A pause.

“Movie good?”

“So good.”

“I think there’s a behind the scenes special.” Noct propped up on one arm and let his weight fall against the back of the couch. He was so thankful Gladio had convinced him to get this behemoth of a thing now.

“No fucking way yes.” Prompto reached with his free hand for the remote on the table and couldn’t make it - Noctis only realized that his other hand was stuck behind his back.

“Here -” he rolled over and reached, grabbing the remote. But he looked down as he did and caught too late that their faces were close, noses, nearly touching.

Prompto’s hand drifted on his back, light fingers then curling into the fabric of his shirt. Prompto’s eyes flicked down for a breath, and his hand moved up further and dragged down Noct’s spine.

Noct couldn’t stop himself from melting against the touch, and as he did Prompto met him halfway, closing the distance and pressing their lips together. The remote clattered to the floor and Noctis’s hands were in soft blond hair, his full weight pressed against Prompto.

He kissed like no one had ever kissed Noctis before. It was soft but needy, immediately opening his mouth against Noctis and pressing the kiss deeper. Noctis made a noise in the back of his throat as he followed Prompto’s lead, relishing the way their mouths slid together and how he tasted.

He felt fingers crawl up under his shirt and he arched his back at the contact, pulling at Prompto’s hair before letting one hand slide down his arm. Their kiss was slow but gaining pressure, the heat in their bodies almost making it hard to breathe. Noctis stopped his hand at Promtop’s hip, and then slid his fingers up to feel the skin there under the shirt. Toned stomach met his fingertips and he so badly wanted to _see_ , wanted to taste every inch. Prompto lifted his body up against Noctis and gods that was it. He snapped and pressed his fingers in deep, moaning and letting his hips move in time with the rhythm of their kiss.

Prompto lifted his chin to pull away with a gasp of air. Noctis sat up on his elbows, also catching his breath.

“Is that-”

“Yes, fuck.” Prompto laughed, hands playing at the edges of Noctis’s shirt. “Sorry just. Needed to breathe, hah.”

“Same,” Noctis sat up more and carefully reached for water off the table. He took a sip and looked down - and suddenly didn’t have enough water. In the entire city.

Prompto’s shirt had risen up, revealing the toned stomach he could feel, freckles and moles like constellations on his skin, and then just barely visible at the top of his jeans were tattoos coming from each hip, what looked like some sort of starry night sky design.

Noctis didn’t know if he had ever wanted someone more than in this moment. He set down the water while very much aware of Prompto’s eyes on him, and pressed his thumbs against the tattoos. Prompto hummed and gripped both of his wrists.

“Fuck,” Noctis whispered.

Prompto pushed himself up, and Noctis wrapped his legs around his waist, arms sliding up under the shirt to find piercings at his nipples.

“Who the fuck are you and where have you been,” he whispered against swollen lips.

“I’ve been delivering your food every week until you noticed,” Prompto nipped at his jaw, and he snorted.

“You know, the cookies were a good touch.”

Prompto froze, lips on his collarbone. “Huh?”

“The cookies, last week they all had that cheesy line about following your heart. It was smart, to make sure I’d get it.”

“Uuh,” Prompto pulled back with a grimace. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wait, you _didn’t_ mess with the cookies?”

“No? I get the order all prepped. I don’t touch the food.”

“Wait...” he reached over to the table, Prompto holding onto him so he didn’t fall, and Noctis didn’t want to think too much about how natural it felt to just. Be close. He grabbed the cookies he had left on the table. He broke both open and set the crumbs down, pulling at the papers.

_Sometimes, you can’t think everything out. You have to listen to your heart._

Noctis let out a single laugh. “Oh my god that’s embarrassing.”

Prompto looked at the papers, then at Noct. “You thought I slipped those cookies to you?”

“Listen--”

Prompto’s mouth returned to the spot where his neck and shoulder met. “Dude you  _have_ been thinking about this.”

Noctis let the papers fall to the floor. “S-shut up.” His hands found Prompto’s waist and he gripped belt loops.

“Make me.” Prompto muttered against his skin.

That was all Noctis needed to hear before pushed Prompto back to the couch and kissed him hard.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, Noctis opened his eyes. It was dark, and he was still on the couch. With Prompto.

He yawned and curled up against him, relishing the feeling of where their skin touched. All but their underwear had been removed, but it was still warm.

Noctis blinked as he lifted a hand to raise up the blanket that was over their heads. He didn’t remember having a blanket.

“Morning,” Prompto’s voice was low and sexy, his eyes still closed. Good to know he wasn’t the only one who hated waking up.

“Hey,” he kissed Prompto’s nose, and he wrinkled it in response.

The sound of coffee being ground made them both tense.

“Uh,”

“Noct?” Prompto gripped his waist. “Who the fuck is that?”

“Ignis?” He shouted out, and slowly pulled the blanket off their heads. It was actually bright out, the sun piercing through the blinds of the balcony.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Ignis shouted back from what sounded like the kitchen.

He sat up and kept the blanket around his shoulders. Gladio and Ignis stood at the counter grinning. He felt his whole body blush.

“I..what...are you doing here?”

“You texted us it didn’t work out, so we figured today you would have wanted company after a night of moping.” Ignis winked.

“Seems you’re good.”

As if summoned, Prompto sat up while holding onto Noctis by the hips. “Morning!”

“Dude!” He wrapped the blanket around them both.

“Oh, a challenger has appeared.” Gladio smiled in that way that made Noctis regret everything as he wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist and pulled him close.

“Hmmm, quite.” Ignis leaned in close. “Breakfast will be ready in five, boys.”

Prompto nuzzled against Noctis. “Thanks Mister Uh--”

“Please don’t encourage them!” Noctis whined as he fell backwards and pulled Prompto down with him, blanket tossed over their heads.

Prompto just laughed, and bent forward to kiss Noctis, and nothing else mattered in that moment. Not even Gladio and Ignis laughing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too much time looking for a quote to use for the cookie that came from final fantasy. And I just felt like it was fun to change them to oracle cookies XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) and please let's yell about ffxv together


End file.
